


C'Mon, it's just Dean Winchester.

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles; “Oh. We’re playing that game.”</p><p>Derek; “We aren’t playing any game.”</p><p>Stiles; “I’m sensing a jealousy issue here.”</p><p>Derek; “You can’t even sense the floor when you fall off the bed, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles; “You said you’d never bring that up in an argument!”</p><p>--</p><p>OR, Erica and Allison figure out that Derek is jealous of all the lovey dovey that Dean Winchester gets from Stiles, And that guy is just a fictional character. So they start texting him while he's out on pack business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'Mon, it's just Dean Winchester.

Erica; “Why do you get to have Stiles and I don’t?”

 

Derek; “What are you doing in my house.”

 

Erica; “Stiles was lonely.”

 

Derek; “When isn’t he?”

 

Erica; “Why does he love you?”

 

Allison; “Derek. Question.”

 

Derek; “No.”

 

Erica; “Stiles says you totally beat Winchester’s perfect tear.”

 

Stiles; “Derek! I didn’t speak a word!”

 

Derek; “I’ll rip your throat out, Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “Remember, you love me for a reason.”

 

Derek; “Winter food.”

 

Stiles; “ . . . . You’re kidding. Right?”

 

Derek; “Why else, Stiles.”

 

Erica; “I wish I could have seen it.”

 

Derek; “No. It never happened. Stiles was having a dream.”

 

Allison; “I’m asking anyway. Did you steal from Dean Winchester? I mean, cause the way you are, besides the whole broody and scowlly thing you’ve got going. You look a lot like him.”

 

Stiles; “Derek, I made your favorite! (Photo of chocolate cookies)”

 

Stiles; “Because I love you and you love me and I always do nice things when I’m not under the danger of being winter time food.”

 

Erica; “Stiles. Made. COOKIES.”

 

Allison; “I see why Stiles likes you so much. You are almost an exact copy of Dean.”

 

Derek; “AM. NOT.”

 

Erica; “(Photo of Stiles in the kitchen and flour everywhere) I’m not cleaning that shit up.”

 

Derek; “If you want to keep Stiles company. You will.”

 

Allison; “Are to.”

 

Derek; “Am not.”

 

Derek; “I’m an Alpha werewolf. Winchester is _human_.”

 

Stiles; “Der. Derek. Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Deeeeerrrreeeeekkkkk.”

 

Derek; “What is it?”

 

Stiles; “Whoa. Allison was right.”

 

Derek; “About what?”

 

Allison; “Stiles sees it too.”

 

Derek; “Allison. Stop filling Stiles’ head with theories.”

 

Stiles; “Derek did you know you have this uncanny resemblance to Dean?”

 

Derek; “No. I don’t.”

 

Stiles; “Oh my god. You are like my own Dean. Except of course that you aren’t a hunter and well you hate hunters. Well

Dean might be a little more open and talkative, but almost the same.”

 

Derek; “Stiles. Winter is almost here.”

 

Stiles; “Oh. We’re playing _that_ game.”

 

Derek; “We _aren’t_ playing any game.”

 

Stiles; “I’m sensing a jealousy issue here.”

 

Derek; “You can’t even sense the floor when you fall off the bed, Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “You said you’d never bring that up in an argument!”

 

Allison; “Stiles looks a strange mix of pained and confused and pissed. He’s like Castiel!”

 

Derek; “Why are we talking about Supernatural.”

 

Allison; “It’s a great show.”

 

Stiles; “I win this round, Derek. So I get to keep all the cookies.”

 

Derek; “Not unless I call Scott.”

 

Stiles; “You wouldn’t.”

 

Derek; “Oh, I would. He’s on speed dial.”

 

Stiles; “I’m not going to tell you how weird that it.”

 

Derek; “I don’t care.”

 

Stiles; “There it is again.”

 

Derek; “Don’t. You. Say. It.”

 

Stiles; “Derek has a _Dean mode._ ”

 

Derek; “I will break every season you have Stiles. I know where you hide them.”

 

Stiles; “(GASP) You can’t touch my _babies!_ ”

 

Derek; “Mention Winchester one more time. And I will.”

 

Erica; “Derek. These. Fuckin’. Cookies.”

 

Derek; “I’m done.”


End file.
